M4 carbine
The M4 is a firearm tracing its origins to a variant of the CAR-15 which is based on the M16 and all based on the original AR-15 made by ArmaLite. It is a shorter and lighter version of the M16A2, with 80% parts commonality with the M16A2. The M4A1 '''has selective fire options including semi-automatic and full-auto. It fires the 5.56x45mm NATO round, and is suitable for C.Q.C. Although the M4 has a shorter effective range than the longer M16, many military analysts consider engagement with a non-specialized small arm above a range of 300 meters (330 yd) to be unnecessary. It is effective at ranges of 150 meters (160 yd) or less and has a maximum effective range of about 500 to 600 meters (550–660 yd). Battlefield 2 The '''M4 is the standard primary weapon in Battlefield 2 and is issued to the USMC's Special Forces kit. The M4 possesses a Red Dot Sight. It is statistically very similar to the other carbines, with a higher recoil than, but identical spread and damage to, the G36C, yet less damage than the AK-74u. BF2 M4A1.png|The M4A1 in Battlefield 2 Aimpoint.jpg|The M4A1's default sight BF2 M4 Soldier.png|A US Marine aiming the M4 Carbine Battlefield 2: Modern Combat The Colt M4 Carbine is a weapon featured in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat. Singleplayer The M4 Carbine is issued to NATO assault-class soldiers during Radio Silence. It has a moderate rate of fire, a 30 round magazine, high damage and good accuracy. It can kill in a single head shot and is effective as a sharpshooting weapon with its magnified M68 Aimpoint sight. It also has an M203 attached to it, though it is unusable until you unlock it. Blind firing for head shots and the grenade launcher can easily dispose of a large amount of enemies. Multiplayer The M4 Carbine is issued to the USMC Assault kit and can be used similarly to how it's used in singleplayer. bf2mcm4.jpg|The M4 Carbine in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat (Xbox 360) B2MC-M4.png|The M4 Carbine in the last mission in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat (Xbox 360) B2MC-M4 (1).png|The M4 Carbine's scope view in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat (Xbox 360) B2MC-M4 (2).png|Reloading the M4 Carbine in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat (Xbox 360) B2MC-M4 (3).png|Cocking the M4 Carbine in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat (Xbox 360) Battlefield Play4Free The M4A1 is a weapon featured in Battlefield Play4Free and is a purchasable elite assault rifle for the Assault Kit. It features high damage and a 26-round magazine. However, the weapon suffers from a decreased range and more moderate recoil, as well as a cost of up to 1249 for unlimited use. The weapon's extra magazine and decent damage make it excel at close-range infantry-based maps like Sharqi and Basra, but it's still efficient on longer range maps like Karkand. BFP4FM4A1.png|The M4A1 in Battlefield Play4Free. BFP4FM4A1Sights.png|The M4A1's ironsights M4A1PosterP4F.png|Picture from the website BFP4F M4A1 Customization.png|Customization menu M4A1-reference.jpg|M4A1 sights M4A1-Holo-reference.jpg|M4A1 with Holographic Sight P4FM4A1MODEL.png|Render of the M4A1 Battlefield 3 M4A1 The M4A1 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 3. It was first seen in the Fault Line Trailer. Singleplayer The M4A1 is Blackburn's primary weapon in Operation Swordbreaker and in the second half of Operation Guillotine. It is also Miller's primary weapon in Thunder Run when on foot. Campo uses the M4A1 throughout the campaign. Cole is always equipped with the M4A1. Blackburn, Campo, and Miller have used the M4A1 with a Holographic Sight. Blackburn and Cole have used the M4A1 with an ACOG sight. Co-Op The M4A1 is Player 1's primary weapon in Exfiltration. It is also the primary weapon for both players in The Eleventh Hour. Multiplayer The M4A1 is the default carbine for the United States Marine Corps Engineer kit. It is capable of fully-automatic or semi-automatic fire, has low recoil, making it very accurate at medium and short ranges. It can do a fairly high amount of damage due to its fast firing speed. The weapon's main strength is its versatility which is due to a combination of its rate of fire, which is one of the fastest of all Carbines, it's easily controllable recoil, and extremely fast reload time, the fastest out of the Carbines. The M4A1 and AKS-74u are the last Engineer unlocks for 145,000 points which allows the player to have the weapon from the other faction, allowing USMC Engineers to use the AKS-74u and Russian Ground Forces Engineers to use the M4A1. M4 Carbine The M4 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 3 and is unlocked upon obtaining a 40,000 Engineer score. It has the same stats as the M4A1, but fires in either three-rounds burst or semi-automatic. After a recent patch, the M4 has more vertical recoil and less horizontal recoil than the M4A1. The M4 can be used by both factions and share its unlocks with the M4A1. One thing to notice, is that the M4 has a much tighter bullet spread than it's automatic counterpart. While not significantly important within burst fire ranges, it can be useful on larger maps where semi automatic fire can be required. In addition, when a heavy barrel is added, the M4 is the most accurate carbine, beating both the SCAR-H and ACW-R. Gallery BF3 M4 Sight.png|Iron sight. m4 acog.JPG|The M4A1 as seen in the Fault Line trailers File:BF3_Operation_Métro_trailer_screenshot15_M4A1_W-O_SCOPE.png|M4A1 without any attachments Sprinting with the M4A1 Carbine.png|The M4A1 while sprinting; Pre-Alpha Firing the M4A1 Carbine in the Singleplayer Campaign.png|The M4A1 being fired from the hip; Pre-Alpha BF3 M4 carbine.jpg|The M4A1 reloading during pre-alpha Operation Swordbreaker M4A1 Render.png|3D render of the M4A1. battlefield-3-m4a1-2.jpg|The M4A1 with a Red Dot Sight equipped in final build gameplay. BF3 M4A1 Left Side.jpg|Better view of the M4A1's left side in game Battlefield 4 The M4 is an unlockable Carbine in Battlefield 4. Unlike Battlefield 3, only the burst-fire M4 is available, with the fully-automatic M4A1 excluded. Singleplayer The M4 is unlocked by completing the Bronze assignment in South China Sea by scoring 4000 points. It features a Laser Sight, Muzzle Brake and Ergo Grip. It sports a Worm Naval finish. Multiplayer The M4 is an unlockable Carbine. Its large right-biased recoil makes the Compensator a strong attachment when firing in bursts. Despite being a burst weapon, the delay is insignificant enough to allow fast, repeated trigger pulls to make it fire in pseudo-auto format; however, there is a very sharp recoil when firing this way. On this weapon, like the M16A4 of Battlefield 4, the first shot recoil multiplier is applied to the end of each burst, allowing for more shots to be on target in each burst. M4 zoomed.jpg|Aiming the M4 with HD-33 sight. camoed m4 with RDS.jpg|M4 with Reflex sight. Battlefield Hardline The RO933 is a carbine set to be featured in Battlefield Hardline. It was first seen during the Battlefield Hardline: Rescue Multiplayer Gameplay Trailer, and is available for purchase for the Operator kit. It has the highest rate of fire out of its weapon class at 900 RPM, and is an effective weapon at close and medium ranges. Gallery BFHL_trailer_RO933.png|The RO933 as seen in the Rescue trailer Trivia Battlefield 3 *In the Pre-Alpha stages of Battlefield 3, as seen in the Fault Line trailers, the M4A1's appearance was that of Medal of Honor's M4A1 multiplayer model, which DICE helped develop. *In the Pre-Alpha the player pulled the charging handle of the M4A1 rather than hitting the bolt release in the Retail. *The M4A1 has Magpul Ranger Plates on the bottom of its STANAG Magazine. *The M4A1 reload animation has slightly changed in full release. *There was a glitch that, once the M4A1 Russian Acquired version was unlocked, the AKS-74u and M4A1 would stay faction specific and the player would have to keep switching back and forth if they wanted to keep using one or the other. DICE has fixed this bug in the 1.04 patch. *While using the M4A1 as a Russian, the meter below the ammo counter doesn't show how far you are from unlocking another attachment. This applies to all faction-specific weapons acquired by the other faction. *The M4A1 is actually painted with a tan camouflage in the game. It is noticeable in bright environments, but when there is shade, it looks like the blackish-grey color seen in almost every other picture of it. * In Battlefield 3 the M16A3/A4 shares the same RIS as the M4/M4A1. *The M4A1 in Battlefield 3 has a Snake design on the magazine well as in the Medal of Honor version, of which DICE helped develop the game's multiplayer. *It has the same reload animation as the ACW-R and Mk11 Mod 0. *The proficiency dog tag shows the M4A1 with an ACOG and Foregrip equipped. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 *Despite not appearing in Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the soldier on the cover art uses a highly customized M4/M4A1. Battlefield 2 *If a player uses the console command renderer.drawHud0, the M4's Aimpoint M2 Sight disappears. *The model of the M4 has several issues. The lower receiver has printed on it "M16 A2" instead of M4, and the fire selector switch is set to "semi". Videos File:M4A1 BF2|Gameplay with the M4 in Battlefield 2 File:Battlefield 2 - M4 Third Person reload animations|Third-person reload animation from the M4 in BF2 File:Battlefield 3 - M4 Sound|Sound from the M4 in Battlefield 3 External links *M4 carbine on Wikipedia References de:M4 Carbine Category:Weapons of Battlefield 4 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Carbines Category:Weapons of Battlefield Hardline